One Lazy Afternoon
by Sam-Tony
Summary: In bed with his lovers, Eric realizes he's a lucky man. Slash, HoratioEricSpeed.


One Lazy Afternoon 

Eric loved afternoons like this one. Lazy, rainy Monday afternoons with nowhere to go and no driving desire to get there. In fact, there was no reason to go anywhere at the moment and that suited him just fine. Because what really put the cherry on top of this particular lazy, rainy Monday was the fact he was currently snuggled up in the back bedroom, curtains drawn and air conditioner humming, wrapped in the arms of his two lovers.

Better not mention the cherries - Speed would want to add whipped cream, he thought with a chuckle to himself. He just knew H would bring out the bananas and chocolate syrup.

Funny how it was the quiet one of their trio that hid the kink streak. Eric didn't think Speed ever did get the caramel out of his jeans that day and again Eric thanked their lucky stars that Speed kept a change of clothes at the station. Even if he did have to go commando for the rest of shift.

Realizing how very inappropriate any cherry analogy would be, he smiled into the body he was currently curled up with, loving the way Horatio shifted but didn't wake. It was moments like these that brought home to Eric how truly blessed he was. Complete and open comfort with one lover was a rare treasure, much less with two. But here they were as easy and secure with each other as if they had been lovers for years rather than the brief couple of months since Valentine's Day. As if they had always been this way.

Bare as the day he was born, Horatio was snuggled against Speed much as Eric was against him. Only the redhead had fallen asleep to the beating of Tim's heart, head pillowed against the slender chest, arms fallen to either side where fingers had been stroking their gentle contentment in the wake of their afternoon lovemaking.

A soft smile and Eric bumped his nose gently down the furrowed curve of H's spine, loving the sigh that came intermittent with the older man's regular sleep rhythm. Graduating from nuzzling to tender open mouthed kisses, Eric let his hands wander over the smooth white skin, palm hovering open and light over the flat of the shoulder blade.

Such a contrast with his own, he loved Horatio's skin. The part tanned a warm golden peach in the hot Miami sun, as well as the part the sun didn't get to see. The shoulders, chest, but mostly the smooth round curve of his butt, as pure white as the finest Miami sand. And while the tan brought out the incredible blue of his eyes, highlighted their crinkles and the golden-red of his hair, it also brought out the millions of freckles that dusted and dotted H's body. His neck and hands were covered with them. Even the white of his butt had a few scattered here and there, light brown and faint, belying the sun's camouflage and honoring the redhead's fair complexion.

And as fair as Horatio was, Speed wasn't dark, not really. At least not like Eric. More like exotic in familiar American way. Speed was a mutt and would be the first to tell you so.

Dark hair and eyes, Speed was slender and slim except for the tiniest bit of what Eric would never call baby fat under the chin, at least not to his face. At least not if he wanted to live, because Speed would kill him and painfully, too. But he loved it. He couldn't help grinning into the skin between H's shoulders. Speed was such a physical contradiction it still took his breath away sometimes. The dusky nipple pierced by an onyx stud and wicked five oclock shadow that hinted at dark secrets. Cynical smirk belying that sometimes sweet baby face.

Bulldog determination and 150 pounds of bad ass hunting down the bad guys and as slender as a Miami swamp reed.

Horatio was heavier but only by a bit. Still lean, the muscled bulk was light and toned, hidden by the slacks, dress shirt and suitcoat H wore faithfully every day. Only the colors changed; suit from black to tan or gray, dress shirts from green to violet to pale blue to white. There had even been a red once or twice but Eric's favorite was the dark blue and white pinstripe with the black jacket, intense blue eyes hidden by dark mirrored shades. Because under that shirt lay those delicious freckles and another pierced nipple, soft rosy pink speared by another stud, this one new and a dark lapiz blue.

That had been the first shirt H had worn over the stud after Valentine's Day. Their first days as lovers. He had refused to remove it for work and Speed had made some smartassed comment about using nipple rings in place of wedding rings...

But Speed hadn't removed his either and now a couple months later Eric was starting to feel a little left out; the only one of the three of them without one.

He couldn't see it right now but Eric remembered very well what it looked like. Tasted like when bathed with his tongue or worried with his teeth. Remembered too the desperate arching cries and other sounds H would make. The deep throaty chuckles Speed would rumble before his mouth claimed those cries and created new ones, dark curls and red hair creating such a pretty picture as they kissed.

Eric was still savoring that image as Horatio woke enough to feel the feather light kisses on his back. Head still resting over Speed's heart, with a schoolboy smile Horatio shifted a little, burrowing further into Speed's arms while opening up to Eric's explorations, silently offering himself for whatever Eric wanted.

Touched, Eric found his head shaking, lips curving in a smile against the skin he was worshipping. "Nah, it's alright, H. Not going anywhere." And he wasn't. He just wanted the leisure to touch and appreciate what he had before him. He honestly didn't need to go any further than that. At least not right now.

Still that openness needed an answer and Eric shifted the small amount it took to fit his body in the hollow created, erasing the distance his explorations had created. His arms once more cuddled around the sleep warmed body, lips seeking out an ear half hidden by the mussed tousle of red hair. "Love you."

The mumble that followed probably answered the declaration, returning it in kind but he never finished it. Once more settled and at home, Horatio was already fast asleep.

A soft chuckle had Eric looking up into fuzzy brown eyes, Speed a little more awake than H had been and peering over the older man's head. It softened further into a tender smile that Eric returned, tangling the fingers of their free hands together. Brushing a sweet, barely there graze to the inside of the wrist, Eric settled back down.

Cradling Horatio between them, Speed's fingers running absently through his hair Eric slowly drifted back off to sleep.


End file.
